Babel Conference (Kelvin timeline)
The Babel Conference, also known as the Babel Summit, was a Federation diplomatic conference held in 2263 of the Kelvin timeline on Babel. Many members of the Federation, as well as the Romulans sent delegates to discuss the Borg threat. History Following the Borg's incursion into Federation space and attack on Romulus, both the Federation and Romulan Empire agreed to discuss the threat the Borg posed. Members of the Federation, such as the Vulcans, Andorians and others sent delegates such as Ambassador to attend. Starfleet also sent the under Captain to attend the conference as well the late 's captain, Craig Terrell. They also sent several Starfleet Academy cadets to act as aides. The Romulans sent their Ambassador Joltair and several others to attend. ( }}) Captain Terrell told the attendees that the Borg would assimilate all of them and would not be open to peaceful co-existence. Following Terrell's speech, Cadet Shev Akria then insulted Joltair. Kirk then reprimanded the cadet and confined him to quarters. Kirk then told Joltair that he would be more open with the Romulans if they allowed Valas to be released. Joltair informed him that Valas had sworn allegiance to the Empire and resigned her commission. Joltair then spoke at the conference. However, he then collapsed and died. Both the Romulans and Dr. McCoy determined that he was killed with an Andorian poison. The Romulans believed that Cadet Akria had poisoned. The Romulans then demanded that he be turned over to them. The Endeavour then picked up ship that was making it's escape. Cadet Jaylah then freed Akria and hid him. ( }}) Kirk and a security detachment from the Endeavour then pursued the ship into the Lotonian Asteroid Belt. Kirk and detachment then came under attack by the ship's crew. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and the rest of the Vulcan delegation then attempted to convince Ambassador Pilok that the Federation did not assist in Akria's escape. Pilok then continued the Romulans' manhunt for the cadet. Jaylah, along with the other cadets, continued to hide using her camouflage field, despite it losing power. Cadet Grace Chen then suggest that T'Laan to mind-meld with Joltair's corpse to find the answer. Kirk and his detachment then found the Altinian marauder shuttle and captured its crew. McCoy then went along with the cadets' idea for T'Laan to mind-meld with Joltair's corpse. After McCoy was able to bribe to guard into letting him him and T'Laan examine the body for ten minutes. T'Laan was able to establish a mind-meld with Joltair's mind. T'Laan then learned that Joltair knew he was dying but saw that that a substance had been given to him by someone else. Jaylah and Akria were found by the Romulans and were about to be taken to Pilok's shuttle. However, Spock and T'Laan were able to convince her that Akria was not the Joltair's killer and proved that T'Laan's mind-meld was successful by revealing Pilok that she was Joltair's daughter. Kirk then brought in, Kintro, the Tellarite ambassador. Despite Kintro's pleas, he then confessed to killing Joltair, knowing that Cadet Akria and his people would stab the Federation in the back at the first opportunity. Kintro was then placed into the Romulans' custody after Cadet Jaylah and Akria were freed.( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Attendees * Federation ** Starfleet *** Captain Craig Terrell *** Captain *** Lt. Commander/Dr. *** Cadet Jaylah *** Cadet Grace Chen *** Cadet Vel K'Bentayr *** Cadet Lucia Gonzales ** Andorian *** Ambassador Akria *** Cadet Shev Akria (aide/suspect) ** Tellarite delegation *** Ambassador Kintro (murderer) ** Vulcan delegation *** Ambassador *** Commander *** Lieutenant *** Cadet (aide) *Romulan Empire **Ambassador Joltair (murder victim) **Ambassador Pilok **Valas category:events Category:Events (alternate reality)